The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: Co-written by HeatherOfTheNight. A hunt involving a magical willow tree reveals to Sam and Dean their true feelings for each other.  Set during S1.Warning: Adult content and sexual situations.Wincest. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More

Authors: scarlettraven9 and heatherofnight

Dedication: The one, the only, feather_touch

Summary: A hunt involving a magical willow tree reveals to Sam and Dean their true feelings for each other. Set during S1

Warning: Adult content and sexual situations.

Pairing: You guessed it...wincest

A/N: Inside the story

Scarlettraven9's A/N: This was such a fun story to write with Heatherofthenight... I had a blast. It is dedicated to our wonderful friend, Feather_Touch for her birthday! Hope you like it and have a great birthday, you deserve it :0)

Heatherofnight's A/N: It's always a blast to write with Scarlettraven9 and what better occasion than to write for our gal, Feather_Touch…many happy returns to the birthday girl who is one of the most supportive, creative friends a girl could ask for.

The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More

It had been a week with no real leads on The Yellow Eyed Demon or any other hunt for that matter. Sam was frustrated and about to kill Dean. The four walls of the motel room were closing in on them and if he didn't find them a hunt soon, he knew he would kill his brother.

That fact had brought him to buying a copy of The Paranormal Examiner. Sam rarely liked to read the grocery store rag mags but sometimes they did find them a hunt. Many hunts that came from this type of source ended up really being a bored drunk farmer with too much time on their hands but sometimes they hit pay dirt with them.

He had almost given up hope on the magazine yielding a hunt when something caught his eyes tucked in the back of the magazine.

Weeping Willow Attacks Paper Boy!

Sam knew that the willow tree was considered to have magical properties by witches and some cultures. It was important in many religions. Reading the short article on the attacking tree motivated him to disturb Dean who was engrossed in watching reruns of Star Trek.

"Dean, I think I might have us a hunt." Sam moved to Dean's bed with the magazine article in hand. He handed to Dean to read.

Dean just looked annoyed. "Sam, can't this wait? Captain Kirk is about to make it with the green chick."

Sam huffed. "You've been whiny all day that I need to find a hunt and then when I find one Captain Kirk takes precedence over the hunt."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, Princess Samantha."

Dean snatched the article from him.

"Saaaam, where the heck did you get this?" Dean whined.

Sam had pulled the article out hoping that Dean wouldn't ask where it came from knowing his brother wouldn't be impressed with the source.

Sam looked at his hands and mumbled. "The Paranormal Examiner."

Dean groaned. "Sam, that thing is so full of crap."

"Yeah but sometimes we find stuff there and it was accurate enough that Dad uses it on occasion." Sam knew using Dad was a low blow but if it worked...

"Fine. So what makes you think it's our kind of gig?" Dean clicked the TV off and turned to give Sam his full attention.

"The kid mentions that the tree belongs to a witch. Witches like to use willow trees, they consider them magical." Sam pointed to the part of the article that mentioned the witch.

Dean sighed. "Why does it always have to be witches? I hate witches."

Sam chuckled at Dean's Indiana Jones impression. "Yeah, me too Dean me, too, but hey at least it's better than sitting on our asses doing nothing. I'm so done with our down time."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, the first week was great, scored money and women but yeah this place has lost its glow."

"You've pissed all the woman off and the men know not to play poker or pool with ya." Sam said with a grin.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. So, let's get this show on the road and head where?" Dean asked as he got off the bed.

"Millsville, Nebraska." Sam answered as he started gathering up his stuff to start packing.

"Sounds like the worst place in the world to go. Figures." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah, a town of about two thousand. Mostly a …."

"Farmers right." Dean finished for him.

"Yep. And the article mentioned that the so called witch was new to town and that the willow tree had attacked other people, but the paper boy was the only one willing to talk about it."

Dean moved to the bathroom to gather his stuff. "Probably the wind blowing the tree into the kid and he was high. And the so-called witch is probably some lonely non-social old maid who doesn't tip or talk to the locals."

Sam paused from packing to reply. "Well you might be right about the tree and the paper boy but it states that the witch is a 22 year old who moved into town less than a year ago when her grandmother died and left her the place."

Dean stopped packing to give Sam a puzzled look. "Huh, so if this is a bust at least the so-called witch might be hot?"

Sam shook his head in mock disgust. "Such the optimist."

"Yeah well, a man has needs Sammy and maybe she'll have a hot friend for you too." Dean replied as he went back to packing.

Sam gave him a small smile. He appreciated that Dean wanted him to move on in the girl department but it was still hard for him to not feel like he was cheating on Jess when he showed interest in another girl.

If he was honest, really he felt better spending time with Dean and concentrating on finding the Yellow Eyed Demon and taking on hunts. As long as he had Dean, he'd be okay.

-0-

Dean blew his non-existent bangs with a gusty sigh in exasperation but his spiky hair was too short to budge. They'd made Millsville in decent time but the drive had been a grind, mainly because Sam wouldn't let them stop other than for lunch.

It wasn't that Dean was oblivious to Sam's plight. Sam's plans for his future had gone up in flames, right along with his girlfriend. But whether intentionally or not Sam managed to cock-block Dean at every opportunity.

Donna of the long, curly hair and huge brown eyes—not to mention other huge things—had made it well known that she'd be available if Dean decided he wanted something other than a cheeseburger and fries for his lunch. Sam had looked at his watch and his lower lip had jutted out so far Dean had thought his brother was in danger of falling on his face under its weight.

Never mind Dean had no business looking at his brother's lips. That disturbing fact more than the potential wrath of Sam had Dean declining the generous Donna's charms. They'd climbed into the Impala and headed straight through Nebraska, row upon row of corn waving to them as they streaked by on the flat road.

The sun was now sinking low in the sky but they'd found their way to Tabitha Moon's house and in an effort to salvage the day, Dean wanted to see if the witch was home.

"Come on, Sammy, we're here. I know it's going to be dark soon but we can at least see if Ms. Moon is home and introduce ourselves. See if she's as hot as her name sounds." Dean looked expectantly at his brother, trying to work the same look Sam was adept at using.

Dean could tell Sam was caving, his teeth worrying his full lower lip. He ignored the twinge telling him he was a sick man for noticing his brother's lips again, concentrating on the possibility that Tabitha would be worth the trip to Nebraska.

Sam crinkled his nose but nodded his assent. "Fine, we are here. We might as well see if she's home. What cover did you work out for us?"

Dean took pride in the array of badges at his disposal and thought he'd outdone himself this time. He'd toyed with the idea of using the IRS badges—the woman had supposedly inherited the farm from her grandmother and probably owed taxes—but most people didn't cotton to the IRS. Hell, some people pulled a gun on them. Instead Dean had decided they would be representatives from the Department of Agriculture, stopping by to lend their expertise.

Climbing out of the car, Dean moved toward the trunk. His hands easily found the badges he was looking for and he slung one at Sam who had followed him. Sam's face cracked into a smile as he saw his badge. Rich Sambora. And Dean was Jon Bongiovi. A little before Tabitha's time so she shouldn't notice but Dean always got a kick out of using band names. It was immature but it pleased him, and Sam, so how bad could it be?

The afternoon had been warm for a late spring day but Dean kept his leather jacket on; his pockets were filled with weapons and it made him look tough and hot. Sam had left his jacket in the car but it didn't have the street cred that Dean's did and Sam's brain—filled with counter spells—was every bit as dangerous as the weapons in Dean's jacket.

They confidently approached the front porch, long legs eating up the stairs. Dean let his finger ride the doorbell next to the bright red door.

Nothing happened.

No footsteps approached the door. No one yelled just a minute.

Nothing.

Dean hit the buzzer again. Maybe it didn't work.

"I don't see a car and the only tracks in the mud are ours. Let's see if we can find this willow tree." Sam stuffed his hands in his back pockets and looked around.

Dean agreed. Although the kid had said the willow tree was in the front yard and there wasn't one. Not even a stump. "I say we take a quick look around. Come on."

They searched the perimeter of the old but well cared for farmhouse but didn't find any trees, just bushes, so they moved toward the other building on the premises, a red barn. The barn door had a huge padlock on it which was like a huge arrow—check here, possible clue.

Sam pulled his lock-pick set out and started fiddling with the padlock. They both heard the vehicle approaching at the same time. Sam quickly re-latched the padlock and Dean pointed to the thicket of trees at the back of the house. It would be easier to come from that direction on the ruse they were looking at the crop then explaining why they were standing in front of the barn which Tabitha obviously didn't want anyone snooping in.

His brother followed his lead and they darted into the tall, shaggy trees. The yellowish-green leaves pelted Dean's face as they plowed forward and Sam, off to his right, kept ducking until he was almost bent in half to avoid the long, flexible branches swaying in front of him.

Maybe these were the willows that had attacked the paper boy. Although they weren't anywhere near the front yard.

Dean reached out and latched on to Sam's arm, his brother already slowing his pace. "You don't think these are the trees, do you?"

Sam crinkled his nose again but agreed, leaning against a particularly large tree. "Maybe the kid is directionally challenged. Although I can't imagine how you could mistake this for the front yard." Sam looked upward, staring at the branches hovering overhead. "These trees sure do look graceful but they're a pain in the ass to run through. It seemed like they were trying to slow us down on purpose."

Trees that looked graceful; sometimes Dean thought he had a little sister instead of a brother. Although trees moving of their own volition was pretty much what the paper boy had said in the article. If only these were in the front yard.

Dean had to admit the concept of trees moving on their own was pretty cool. "You mean like H.R. Pufnstuf?"

Sam muffled his laugh in his sleeve before rolling his eyes. "Sure, just like that. Minus Jack and the magic flute. Wasn't that show supposed to be inspired by acid trips or something?"

Dean smirked back at his brother. Before he could comment on the extracurricular activities of the creators of the live-action life-size puppet show, good old Sid and Marty Kroft, something behind Sam moved. Videotapes of the long ago Saturday morning show had somehow come in to their possession in their teens and they'd laughed their assess off while drinking contraband beer while their dad was away on a hunt. Good times.

Dean squinted his eyes against the gloom the trees created with their long silhouettes, all of his focus to the left of Sam who was still leaning up against the tree trunk. There was a flash of green. Maybe the wind was rustling the leaves. Only there was no wind.

Sam kept talking about the show—Witchiepoo and the dragon and Jack—even though his eyes were locked on to Dean.

There.

Movement again.

Something lashed out, wrapping around Sam's chest. Tight.

Sam gasped, struggling against his bonds.

Bonds. More like the supple branches of the tree were pinning Sam in place.

"Dean," Sam gasped, his face turning pink enough to be seen in the dim light under the trees, "Cut me loose—"

Dean was already pulling his Kershaw Echo hunting knife out of its sheath, his fingers easily wrapping around the ergonomic handle, when Sam's voice was choked off. A thinner branch than the one holding Sam against the tree had wrapped around Sam's face, digging across his mouth.

Worming its way into Sam's mouth.

Something dripped on Dean's face and he ignored it, intent on clearing the obstruction from Sam's pouty lips.

Sam was thrashing against the branches and Dean elected to cut at the one across his brother's face first. Up close Dean could see Sam's pupils were dilated and it looked like Sam was going to pass out any second now.

Dean blinked his eyes.

His vision wavered and he staggered on his feet. He caught his balance on the same tree trunk where Sam heaved against the branches. His knife dangled loosely in his hand as he struggled to hand on to it.

Something nudged him, keeping him upright.

Why was he so dizzy?

-0-

Sam almost couldn't believe the paper boy had been right. The willow tree branches wrapped around his chest and face were a pretty compelling argument though.

He had a question for the paper boy…why hadn't he mentioned the pornographic bent of the trees? Right now one of the branches was dipping under his waistband, searching out the cotton material of his boxer briefs.

He had another question…why wasn't Dean cutting him loose?

Sam's thoughts turned sluggish and he quit struggling to get away. It felt good to just stand still for a moment.

Especially while the delicate leaves on the pliable branch stroked against the cotton material cupping his cock.

Dean was right in front of him, practically leaning against him, but Sam couldn't say anything or reach out and grab him.

He was a little too busy with the appendages stroking both his mouth and his cock.

This was wrong. As wrong as throwing up roadblocks whenever Dean wanted a roll in the hay with some bimbo. It shouldn't matter to Sam who his brother fucked. But it did.

Fucked.

As in fucking.

As in what it felt like was being done to him…by a tree.

-0-

Dean was held loosely in the confines of the branches. His vision was still goofy. It had to be because it looked like the tree was having its way with Sam. Sam's breathing was labored but it didn't seem to be because his chest was constricted; more like he was excited.

Sam's hips surged against the willow tree's branches that were busy fondling him. The branch that had formerly been stretched across Sam's generous mouth was now sliding in and out of the wet orifice and a look of contentment had replaced the one of panic from a moment before.

Dean's own cock pushed at the front of his jeans. Arousal began to overtake the lethargy coursing through his body.

His mind began to clear a little and he shook it for good measure. Something was wrong.

Willow trees were not supposed to fondle Sam. That was a job better left for—

The hand holding the knife twitched and reminded Dean he had a way to defend Sam. Bracing himself he slashed at the branch manipulating Sam's jeans, careful not to come too close to the body writhing in its grip.

The branch evaded Dean's knife-stroke, instead whipping back and then slamming into Dean's forehead.

A supernova glimmered at the edge of Dean's vision and he went down on one knee.

The tree capitalized on the opportunity, more branches slithers down, encompassing Sam's body. His brother was jerked into the air, flexile limbs winding around slack arms and legs.

Winding around Sam's crotch.

There was no way Dean could reach Sam's body, suspended well above his head. He thought about stabbing the tree trunk but he was afraid major damage would be done to Sam due to the way the branches were wrapped around his body.

Dean scrambled to his feet. The little witch-bitch had better be home; she needed to undo this little spell and now.

The wooziness faded as Dean fled on foot, stumbling as his feet tangled in something on the ground. Through strength of will he managed to keep his balance and sprinted for the house.

Bursting out of the tree stand he found a petite woman, ruler straight black hair down her back, speaking animatedly with a taller man with mussed brown hair and beard. The woman gasped, breaking off is mid sentence, when she saw Dean. "Goodness, gracious, are you okay?"

"No, lady, I'm not okay. My partner and I were attacked by a tree and it's still got him." Dean had almost said brother instead of partner but at the last moment he remembered their cover. He blamed his slow thinking response time on the big boner he was sporting; the blood from his brain had probably drained to his dick and it had left him muddled.

The bearded man broke into a smile and Dean wanted to deck him. In fact his feet started moving him closer as the man said, "Really? That's awesome. Come on, Tabby."

The woman, Tabitha Moon, had the good sense to look scared. She threw her arm out across the man as if that would keep him safe. "This isn't rad, Moondoggie. It's time that willow was stopped before someone gets hurt."

Moondoggie frowned, looking abashed. "But, the sex—"

"Not now," Tabitha hissed at her friend. She turned big, anxious brown eyes on Dean. "Can you take us to your partner?"

Dean was already turning his back on the couple, breaking into a jog. He thought it was weird that he had to show the witch where the tree was; how many horny trees attacking people did she keep on her property?

Skidding to a stop in front of where he'd left Sam, Dean looked around. The willow was gone and in its place the ground was broken and uneven. It looked like the tree had been uprooted.

A light touch on his shoulder jerked Dean out of his reverie. He knew better than to let his guard down around the witch but at the moment he was freaking out. Where was Sam?

"I think I know where they are. Follow me." Tabitha's voice was low but she definitely sounded scared.

She should be. If something had happened to Sam, Dean would make sure she paid.

Dean followed the straight back, hair swishing and shimmering over her tight ass. His cock throbbed violently. He had more self control than this, especially with Sam's life on the line. Adjusting his package, he breathed a sigh of relief as his cock quieted to a dull throb. He needed his wits about him.

"Oh, my."

Tabitha stopped in her tracks, Dean piling into her back. The man, Moondoggie, smacked into Dean's back.

The tree had moved into the open and Sam was still held high above the ground in its grip. His jeans were undone and pushed down to the middle of his thighs. The branches seemed to approve of his state of undress as they teased his cock, now straining for freedom. A ginormous cotton clad cock that could be seen from this distance.

Dean had an inkling Sam was well endowed—just look at the size of the kid's hands and feet—but this was unbelievable. And the way he strained and thrust while restrained by the tree limbs made Dean's hips jerk in response.

"That's," gulp, "the most erotic thing I've ever seen, babe," Moondoggie whispered with reverence. Apparently Dean wasn't the only one affected by the vision before them.

Dean's warm palm cupped his own cock and out of the corner of his eye he saw Moondoggie move behind Tabitha's back, his dick slowly humping her ass.

A moan from the tree top broke Dean's mental torpor. "Saaam!"

His voice was a little more raw and filled with need than he'd wanted to expose to these strangers but it did the trick; the couple jumped apart, sheepish eyes turned on Dean.

Tabitha spit into her hands and rubbed them together then shouted, "Tribuo liberatio!"

Dean recognized the words as Latin but something was wrong. Sam was better at Latin but that didn't mean Dean was a slouch in the department. He was pretty certain the witch had just commanded the tree to give Sam release.

His interpretation seemed to be spot on as the tree redoubled its efforts in getting Sam off. There were so many leafs fluttering over Sam's body, so many pliant branches tugging and pulling at tender flesh, that Dean could barely make out his brother's face.

The tree suddenly dropped Sam down closer to their level and Dean could easily read the agitation in Sam's face—the wrinkled brow of concentration, white teeth digging into that luscious pink lower lip, head jerking from side to side.

Sam was going to come any moment now.

A groan leaked from Sam's lips and spurred Dean to action. He grabbed at the nearest branch and tugged with all of his strength while shouting over his shoulder, "It's not tribuo liberatio, it's liberaro!"

Dean was too busy trying to free Sam to see Tabitha's face but he could hear her muttering about flunking her stupid Latin class. The tree was frisking with Dean again, pawing at his arms and legs. A branch latched on to his cuff and he was stripped out of his jacket during the struggle.

"Liberaro!"

Sam suddenly pitched out of the branches and into Dean's arms, the two men tumbling hard to the ground.

Finally, Sam was free from the molesting tree.

-0-

Sam couldn't believe the sensations rocking his body. He felt weightless. As light as air. And he'd never been so turned on in his whole life. Not even when Cindy Kramer gave him his first blow job when he was fifteen. His skin prickled with excitement. His shaft was filled to bursting.

He heard Dean call his name from a distance and his hips thrust forward without his knowledge, the sound of his brother's low, throaty voice going straight to his cock.

Something wrapped hard around his balls, separating them from his body, winding tightly at the base of his penis. The orgasm threatening to sweep through his body paused and the feeling was delicious. One more stroke—just one more touch to his over sensitized body—and he was going to explode despite the tight grip staving off his orgasm.

Sam tensed in anticipation and instead of release, he found himself tumbling through the air. His body met resistance and the air left his lungs in a great whoosh.

"Sam," someone patted his cheek with more force than seemed necessary, "come on, open your eyes."

Dean was freaking out and Sam wanted nothing more than to reach down and finish what his body was begging for but he couldn't ignore the worry in the voice speaking insistently in his ear.

Blinking against the brightness, Sam watched as Dean's face blocked the sky from his view. His brother's face was so close; Sam could count the freckles on his face. "One, two…"

Cradling the back of Sam's neck, Dean worked his arm under Sam's back, tugging him upright. Things spun around for a while and when they stopped, Sam was leaning against Dean's broad chest.

It was like coming home.

Sam let himself melt into Dean's strength while three distinct voices spoke around him.

"We never meant for it to go this far."

"Whoa…that was intense."

"You with me yet? Sam?"

TBC

A/N: I know this is an odd spot to stop but the next part picks up with Dean's POV. I should have more up in a day or so. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More

Authors: scarlettraven9 and heatherofnight

Dedication: The one, the only, feather_touch

Summary: A hunt involving a magical willow tree reveals to Sam and Dean their true feelings for each other. Set during S1

Warning: Adult content and sexual situations.

Pairing: You guessed it...wincest

Chapter Two

Dean was worried. It wasn't that Sam was pale; his face was bright pink. It wasn't that his breathing was labored; his inhalations were deep and steady.

But Sam's head was perched on Dean's shoulder and with each breath, moist warm air blew into Dean's ear. He shivered. Between that and the way Sam nuzzled against him, clinging and restless, Dean was afraid he was going to give Tabitha and Moondoggie quite a show.

With Sam.

He knew the thought should be wrong but with Sam in his arms, his body said it was right.

Dean angled Sam's face away from the sensitive skin below his jaw-line and brushed too long bangs from wide eyes.

Before he had a chance to ask Sam if he was okay, something thwacked the middle of his back and he was bent awkwardly over Sam's malleable body.

Something poked Dean hard in the thigh and he realized not all of Sam's body was malleable; Sam's cock still had a raging hard-on.

"No! Stop!" Tabitha squawked in the background.

Dean was too busy trying not to crush Sam even as something wrapped more tightly around their two bodies, squeezing.

There was a rub against Dean's ass and then something sinewy slithered between his legs. It also must have slithered between Sam's legs because they were now cock to cock. Pressure pushed their pelvises together and Dean was powerless to do anything except grind against Sam's toned body.

Voices grew louder and the exchange sounded heated but Dean was having trouble thinking past his body's needs.

The body Dean had been dry humping was suddenly gone and Dean growled deep in his throat. Before he could lodge further protest, Sam was back in his arms but with a twist—Dean's cock was now nudging Sam's ass.

Dean's upper body was pulled upright so he was now sitting on the hard packed ground. Sam's shapely butt was nestled atop his groin and the pressure was too much for Dean. He could only lean against whatever force held him as Sam's ass scraped against the bulge in his crotch one more time and his cock spewed its release.

Floating on the aftermath, Dean jolted into awareness when taut bands circled his wrists, pulling them around Sam's waist, hands palming the engorged flesh straining flexed-to-the-max boxer briefs. One hand was guided under the heavy ball-sac, the other cradled the monster erection. Pressure on Dean's wrists made his hands flex and then he didn't need the guidance, his hands squeezing and stroking all on their own. Sam felt so good. He kneaded and clutched and was rewarded when Sam's whole body tensed before Dean felt warm moisture on his hands.

Some of the tendrils withdrew from their bodies and with it came a modicum of separation. Sam's back slumped heavily against Dean's chest and Dean compensated by wrapping his arms around Sam's small waist to keep him in place.

The rest of the strands coiled around his body began to withdraw slowly, slithering around and over Dean's tender flesh, eliciting a shiver. It was too early for him to get it up again but the twisting sensation certain gave him pause.

It was hard to remain upright without anything to brace against, especially with Sam's dead weight cradled against his chest and he began to topple over. He braced their combined weight with a hand on the ground while he his other hand sought the pulse point at Sam's neck. A little fast but after what Sam had been through, that seemed right.

The silence lengthened and when someone's feet shuffled, Dean became aware that they had an audience. Tabitha's eyes were huge in her face and her mouth was fashioned in an 'o.' Moondoggie was disheveled, hair hanging in his slack face. Both sets of eyes were glued to the body slumped in his arms.

Dean shifted Sam down so he could see over his shoulder. He followed their hot stares to the junction of Sam's legs were the last of the tree roots—tree roots!—glided across Sam's groin, huge cock swelling again.

Sam was too vulnerable, too exposed, like this so Dean took control of the situation. Reaching around Sam's torso he found the waistband of the partially shed jeans and tugged them up the pliant body. Once Dean had them arranged in some semblance of order, he tucked Sam's engorged member into the fly and manhandled the zipper up. Sam's button-down shirt had been ripped in the melee with most of the buttons popped off and his v-neck t-shirt had been stretched out, the creamy skin of one shoulder peeping out from beneath the light blue material.

If Dean moaned a bit, it was just from the effort. It had nothing to do with Sam having a hot body.

What the hell was he thinking? He would surely go to hell for having such thoughts about his own brother.

Sam whimpered and Dean, always attuned to Sam's needs, slid his brother off of his lap. "Are you with me yet, Sammy? Hey, talk to me."

Head bobbing on his neck, Sam moaned a little breathlessly and then answered, "I'm good. Really good. Dean, did we just…?"

The question tapered off. Sam was able to push away from Dean and sit up on his own and if Dean missed his warmth, it was just because he'd lost his leather jacket and now the air was chilling in the waning afternoon sunshine.

Tabitha cleared her throat hesitantly. "I, ah, took care of the tree and it won't bother anyone else. Now I think we should get you two back to the house. Moondoggie, please give them a hand."

Dean didn't like the idea of someone else touching Sam and maybe his lips twisted up in a snarl. Moondoggie steered clear of Sam and walked next to Dean, holding his hand out. Dean ignored the hand, hefting himself to his feet. The other man walked away, scooping up the leather jacket and handing it to Dean. Glancing toward Sam to assure himself his brother—what did he just do to his own brother!—was still conscious and upright, Dean looked down at the front of his jeans while shaking the debris off his jacket; he had moist patches all over his clothes from rolling around the damp ground so the wet smudge from where he'd come didn't stand out. He'd never considered himself a modest person but he was feeling very exposed at the moment.

Sam shivered from his perch on the ground; his brother had to be cooling rapidly now that he was sitting still. "Here, put this on." Dean extended his jacket to Sam.

Pushing the jacket away, Sam shook his head no, an action which made his eyes widen more if that was possible. "I'm hot."

There were so many comments Dean could make to that statement but he left it alone. He was beginning to feel more himself, more in control of his own actions, but Sam was still under the influence—his pupils were still dilated, his cheeks were blushing pink and his mouth was slack. Dean extended his hand toward his brother. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Sam took Dean's hand and let him pull him to his feet. Dean had to steady Sam as he overbalanced.

Sam's body pressed into Dean. Dean's body unconsciously pressed back. He needed to put a stop to this. Now. His body liked it too damn much.

Damn willow tree. Damn witch.

Damn, Sam was practically panting in his ear and it was more than he could take.

Dean held his over affectionate brother in frustration and confusion. Sam was sagging against him but it wasn't the normal on the hunt exhaustion sag. No, this was the type of sagging he got when he bed a drunk woman. Sam arms were lax around him and his face was burrowed into Dean's neck and he could swear he felt his brother licking him.

Tabitha motioned for her stoner man to help Dean with his burden and while Dean didn't like the idea of another man touching Sam at this moment, he did need some help.

"Dean, Moondoggie will help you get Sam to the house. I have some tea that will help flush out the effects of the tree." Tabitha's voice was an annoying sing song.

The whole situation made Dean sigh in frustration. It made him want to bolt with Sam, but the thought of getting his brother back to normal quickly won out.

"Sammy, we gotta move." Dean nudged his brother which elicited a whimper and not a whimper of pain. The noise made Dean's cock twitch in interest and his face to flush with embarrassment as this whole thing playing out in front of the love-in couple.

Luckily Moondoggie was stronger than he looked and the two of them were able to get Sam back to the house and on the floral print couch that made Dean's stomach turn to look at. He got Sam positioned in what he felt was a comfortable position and moved to stand only to be pulled in close by his brother's grabby hands.

"Stay, Dean." Sam mumbled out as he sought to snuggle up against his older brother.

Dean felt his face heat up again. "Could you guys, like, get that tea now?"

Tabitha smiled. "Of course, hold on I'll get Tiger Eyes his drink."

Before Dean could respond to the tiger eyes comment, Tabitha and her swirling skirt disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him alone with a horny brother and a stoned stoner.

Moondoggie giggled as he watched Sam snuggle closer to Dean.

"Dude, he likes you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah well he has always been affectionate but this is a bit much."

Moondoggie nodded. "It's the trees man, their magic. Tabitha did that."

"Yeah, about that, what the hell made her …?" Dean paused not sure how to phrase the question.

"Oh, she wanted to make the trees happy, man. Willows look so sad, you know their weeping and all. So she put a happy spell on them which definitely made them perk up, only now they want to make everyone they come in contact with 'happy'."

The last part was said with parenthesis fingers, which always annoyed Dean.

"So she messed up the spell, like she did earlier?" Dean gritted out as Sam ground against him.

"Yeah, she's new to the Wiccan way of life. We've always been green but this part is new. But I wouldn't say she messed up. Those trees are awesome...we've had the best sex because of them man."

Moondoggie's face lit up into a big smile.

"I bet." Dean replied tightly.

Moondoggie nodded enthusiastically. "Hey Tabby, hurry up honey or we're gonna get another porn show."

Dean wanted to respond but he was trying to keep Sam's roving hands from going too low.

"D-Dean." Sam pleaded, as he ground against his brother.

Dean could feel Sam's hard cock and it made him flinch a bit. "Yeah Tabby please hurry."

Tabitha moved carefully into the room with a full cup of tea in a mug with a giant happy face on it.

"Okay, Tiger Eye's let's get you calmed down a bit." Tabitha purred as she approached.

Dean huffed. "This better calm him down a lot."

Sam reluctantly turned to face the young witch wannabe. "I want to be alone with Dean."

It came out in a whiny voice that made Dean think of a seven year old Sam not the adult version and it gave him an idea.

Turning to face his brother's who's eyes were once again lust blown, Dean felt a shiver of either apprehension or was it... lust. Crap, his mind was playing with him again.

"Sammy, if you drink your tea and give me fifteen minutes to explain to these two why it's not a good idea to have 'happy trees', I'll take you back to the motel where we can be alone. I promise."

Dean watched as Sam's face scrunched up in thought, and then he reluctantly nodded.

"Fifteen minutes, you promised and then we're alone all night. Just you and me." Sam's voice was raspy and Dean felt himself shiver with anticipation.

"Promise, but you have to drink all of the tea. Even if it tastes like ass." Dean replied sternly.

Tabitha giggled. "Don't worry it tastes like a honey tea."

Sam finally took the tea and began to sip it. Evidently it did have a decent taste because soon Sam was slurping it down.

Dean took his attention off his juvenile acting brother, dying to ask Tabitha about her pet name for Sam.

"So why do you call Sam, Tiger Eyes?"

Tabitha giggled as she sat down on the arm of the large stuffed chair her moronic boyfriend was occupying.

"Sam has the most beautiful exotic feline eyes. Haven't you noticed? I mean, yours are gorgeous, like green emeralds but there is something unique about Sam's eyes. They draw you in, and he communicates so much with them."

Moondoggie shuffled in his seat. "Tabby here has a thing for eyes. She approached me 'cause I have blue eyes that reflect the moon and sky."

Dean sighed. He was surrounded by two very earthy hippies, but he had to admit that Sam did express a lot with those puppy dog eyes of his and they were unique.

"Yeah, I guess I get it." Dean replied as he turned to see how his brother was doing.

Sam was finally giving Dean a bit of breathing space. His 'cat like' eyes were now focused on the ceiling fan that was turning in the room.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked a bit concerned with the faraway look in Sam's expression.

Sam blinked owlishly before replying with a smile. "Dude, I'm awesome. Can I have more tea?"

Dean shook his head in frustration. He knew when his brother was intoxicated and Sam was definitely three sheets to the wind.

"No, just chill out Sam while I chat with Tabitha here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Sam replied, his attention once again on the fan.

"So what was in that tea or do I want to know?" Dean asked, flustered that he hadn't thought to ask before his brother drank it.

Tabitha smiled. "Herbs, it's all natural stuff."

"Herbs? That's what I was afraid of! Is he going to be this calm for awhile?" Dean asked as he watched his brother continue to stare at the ceiling fan.

"Oh, should last a couple of hours and then he should be back to normal or pretty much."

"Fine, he better be normal and not just pretty much or I will have to come back and believe me you two don't want me coming back." Dean replied with a glare that was totally lost on the happy couple.

"I'm good Dean, don't stress." Sam had evidently been the only person in the room aware of Dean's growing frustration and anger.

Sam awkwardly patted Dean on the shoulder and then the ceiling fan pulled his attention away.

Dean felt a headache coming on. This had not been a good day, not a horrible day as far as hunts went but definitely a headache worthy day. He took a deep calming breath and decided to get down to business with the Moonies in front of him so that he could get back to the motel.

"Here's the deal, my partner and I are with the Department of Agriculture and messing with plants the way you two have isn't really allowed, and can be dangerous to you and others."

Before he could continue Tabitha interrupted. "But the Willows were weeping and we wanted them to be happy, and now they are."

"Yes, but they are also molesting people. Look lady, the thing is... people don't cotton to witchcraft even if it is of the Glenda the Good Witch type. Word gets out to the wrong people about your 'happy plants' and they might set torch to them. For the plants sake and yours, you need to undo the spell. You understand me right?" Dean waited for reality to finally set in on the two flower power kids in front of him.

"How did you know I was a Wiccan? Are you one too?" Tabitha replied enthusiastically.

Sam decided to tune in to that part and started snickering beside him.

"No, hell no, I'm not a Wiccan it's just in my line of work I've run into your kind before and like I said you need to stop or it won't end pretty." Dean snapped out in frustration.

"Dude, like I said chill, they're cool." Sam replied beside him.

Tabitha smiled at Sam. "We are cool, my brother. So, I need to reverse the spell, but the thing is I'm really new to this. When I placed a happy spell on the trees I didn't intend for this to happen. It was just a fun turn of events."

Dean was at his wits end and he needed to get away and to get away fast so he decided to abandon this hippy sit in for now and to take care of it after Sam was better.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm gonna take Sam back to our motel so that he can recover from his love in with the trees, and once he is back to normal, I'll have him find you a reversal spell. Okay?"

Tabitha's eyes went wide. "So Tiger Eye's is our Wiccan!"

Moondoggie smiled. "Oh, yeah, he is our brother."

Sam giggled loudly. "Uh, no I'm just... I just read a lot and I'm good at research. I'm his geek boy."

Dean smirked at Sam. "Yeah, he is my geek boy and I need to get him home, so you guys, try and keep the trees away from other people and we'll be in contact."

"Groovy." Moondoggie replied as he and Tabitha stood.

"Yeah, groovy." Sam echoed as he tried to stand only to fall back into his seat.

Dean reached out and grabbed each of his brother's shoulders and hoisted him up in place.

"Okay, Space Cadet, let's get you back to the motel room, can you walk?" Dean stood back to assess his loopy brother.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Dean smirked back. "Sure you are."

He let Sam move past him, as the kid wobbled back and forth, Dean decided to loop an arm around Sam's waist so his brother didn't face plant on the way to the car.

Tabitha and Moondoggie stood on the porch and watched as Dean somehow got his befuddled brother in the car. Once Sam was in, he called out one last time to them.

"We'll call you in a day or so."

The couple smiled and waved as Dean made his way to his side of the car. Once inside the beloved confines of his baby, he let out a relieved sigh. It was good to be home again, even with a stoned brother next to him.

Sam seemed content to be in the car too, smile planted on his face. "Dean, you should have had the tea."

Dean grinned back as he turned the key in the ignition. "Yeah, you're probably right little brother, you're probably right."

-0-

Dean was reluctant to leave Sam in the car while he booked the room, but really he didn't want to take the stoned out kid in the office with him. So fingers crossed, he gave Sam a simple direction.

"Sam, stay in the car." Dean had grabbed Sam's face with his two hands to make sure the kid was paying attention.

Sam's pupils were blown and he knew the kid was having a hard time focusing. There was a silly grinned plastered on Sam's face.

"quay." Sam replied softly.

"Sammy, what did I ask you to do?" Dean repeated still holding his brother's face.

"Stay in car." Sam replied with a big grin.

Dean let out a relieved sigh and released Sam. "Good boy."

Sam nodded. "I'm not a dog but I promise I'll stay."

Dean smirked. His brother was so puppy-like know matter how much he liked to think otherwise.

"Yeah okay Fido, just stay put and I'll be right back."

The whiny sound of his name echoed as Dean got out of the car and made him chuckle.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading, more soon. And a big thanks to those who reviewed or put this story on alert.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Weeping Willow Will Weep No More

Authors: scarlettraven9 and heatherofnight

Dedication: feather_touch who is awesome.

Summary: A hunt involving a magical willow tree reveals to Sam and Dean their true feelings for each other. Set during S1

Warning: Adult content and sexual situations.

Pairing: You guessed it...wincest

Sam was content to stay in the car, truth be known. The tea had opened up a whole new world to him and he was happy to explore the inside of the Impala with his new perspective.

First thing that hit him when he got in the car was the smell. Normally the smell of the car could be called offensive but not today... today it was home. Not that home is a smell but that was how Sam would describe it today.

The next thing that had hit him was how his body molded perfectly to the seat, like it was where he belonged. He had his place and it was in that seat next to Dean.

When Dean started the engine, it purred. Sam was familiar with the sound but today it was an intimate sound that only he and his brother got to hear day in day out. It was so comforting.

The sound of the engine lulled him into a happy trance like state until they arrived at the motel. It was Dean's hands on his face that brought him out of his happy place. Not that he minded; he liked staring at Dean he decided.

Dean had such a beautiful and expressive face. Today it was glowing.

It was easy to get lost in it but he knew that his brother wanted him to focus on staying in the car so he did.

Alone in the car he continued to catalog how special it was. How pleasing it was to just sit and be one with the car.

He lost himself in that thought until Dean rapped on the passenger window pulling Sam from another trance like state. Sam gave Dean a big smile and began to fumble with the door handle. All of the sudden, the door handle was a puzzle to be solved until it just opened like magic.

"Sam, you're a mess." Dean rumbled as Sam tried to untangle himself from the car seat.

Sam gave Dean a thankful smile as he brother helped him exit the car.

"I stayed Dean." Sam mumbled happily as they approached the motel room door.

"Yes you did Sam, good boy." Dean snapped back.

Sam frowned knowing that Dean was teasing him but unable to come up with a suitable reply.

"Not a dog Dean." Sam whined out instead.

"Just keep telling yourself that Marmaduke." Dean replied with a smirk as he guided Sam into the room.

"D-Dean." Sam whined back.

"Not helping your cause there Sammy. So, my thoughts on this tea/tree thing? You need to sleep it off."

Dean began to tug at Sam's clothing. Sam tried to help.

"I liked the tree and the tea." Sam replied happily.

"I bet you did Sam." Dean chuckled as he finally pulled Sam's outer shirt free with a triumphant grunt.

"A nap does sound good though. I'm hungry too. Can I eat first?" Sam asked as he felt himself maneuvered to the edge of the bed where Dean was tugging at his shoes.

"Sleep first and then eat. I promise once you are sound asleep, I'll go get some food." Dean replied as he started removing socks.

Dean removing his shoes and socks took Sam's memory back to the comfort of childhood and allowed him to just let Dean make the decisions right now without question.

"Okay, but I want Lucky Charms. Can you get me Lucky Charms, Dean?"

Dean huffed as he tried to tug Sam back upright. "Yeah, I'll see if I can get those for ya."

"Thanks Dean you're the best." Sam replied happily as he tried to help tug his jeans down only to have Dean gently slap his hands away.

"Sam, normally I'd help you into some sleep pants, but I'm exhausted so your sleeping in your boxer briefs, modesty be damned today. Hell it was damned today after the show you put on with the trees." Dean's tone was gruff but Sam could sense the underlying concern there.

"Yeah the tree was..." Sam lost his train of thought as dizziness assaulted him.

"Woah, Sammy, let's get you in bed." Dean moved to help Sam lay down.

It took a moment to get his bearings but once he did, Sam's body began to feel funny. Just like when he was embraced by the trees. He could feel himself becoming aroused and the need to be touched and to touch was overbearing.

Sam could see Dean's concerned face hovering above his and at that moment he needed to touch Dean, to kiss Dean.

-0-

Dean was taken aback when Sam lunged upward, mashing his soft lips against Dean's. The lips Dean had been so fascinated with today. Throughout the years many women had hit on Dean, citing his bow-shaped lips as a turn-on. Dean had to admit it his lips were a draw for the women but he himself had always liked the shape of Sam's lips. The feel of them was every bit as nice as Dean had imagined.

Sam's tongue pushed against Dean's teeth and that was enough to have Dean back pedaling, scrambling away from the bed.

"De'n?" Sam's voice had that lost quality that always tugged at Dean's heart but he ignored it this time, instead reaching for his cell phone. Tabitha had pressed a scrap of paper with her phone number into Dean's hand as they left and he quickly located it, dialing her as fast as his trembling hands could manage.

"Hello?"

"Tabitha, this is—"

"Dean. I'd recognize your voice anywhere. What's the matter?"

"I don't think the tea worked. Sam is…" Dean searched for the right word but Tabitha's giggle and Sam shifting restlessly on the bed short circuited his thinking.

"It's okay, it'll wear off. You just need to be patient. My advice to you is to roll with it. Take it from me, based on my own experience with that tree, the sex is truly out of this world."

A dial tone met his ears and Dean bit back on the urge to say 'groovy.' Then Dean bit back a groan as a large hand wrapped around his waist. Dean knocked Sam's hand away before throwing the cell phone down on the other bed. He turned around to find Sam on his hands and knees, perched on the bed, leaning toward Dean.

"Sam, knock it off. You're going to fall." Dean felt remorse as Sam's face crumpled at his sharp tone.

Sam shifted his weight back, moving to a kneel. His hands rubbed up and down his thighs and his healthy tan complexion bloomed into a bright pink before Dean's eyes.

Roll with it. Dare he take advice from a hippy Wiccan who shouldn't be allowed to cast spells? This was Sam; he couldn't use him that way.

Sam's lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Why don't you lay down? Remember, you were going to take a nap."

Rolling his weight to the side, Sam swung his legs around so he was seated and his long legs stretched over the bed. "I'm too restless, I can't sleep. I need…"

"What do you need Sam?" Dean had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that he knew what Sam needed. His heart fluttered in his chest at the suggestion of getting horizontal with Sam on the bed. Especially when Sam began to rock back and forth, long legs straddling the corner of the mattress.

Christ. Sam was going to kill him.

Sam's answer finally came. Soft. Breathy. He peeked up at Dean through his messy bangs. "You. I need you, Dean. I need you to touch me."

Desire coiled within him, his body tingling with anticipation. He didn't have any of Tabitha's home-brewed tea and the after affects of his tangle with the tree seem to have rekindled, coursing through him.

Dean pounced forward, knocking Sam on to his back. He didn't give Sam a chance to change his mind, pinning his body to the bed.

Sam was all smooth skin pulled tight over ripping muscle. Dean's fingers slid under Sam's t-shirt and sought a hardening nipple. Pinching. Sam's hips bucked and his hands scrabbled at Dean's back.

Acting on instinct, looking for a way to appease both their needs, Dean grabbed Sam's slim wrists and pinned them above his head. "No. You don't touch me unless I say so. You don't move unless I say so. You understand?"

Slowly licking his lips, pink tongue darting out nervously, Sam nodded his head yes. Dean released Sam's wrists, pushing his weight off Sam. He ignored Sam's frown, issuing commands. "Get in the middle of the bed. Take your clothes off."

Sam instantly complied; for a moment Dean wondered why everything else had always been a tug-of-war with Sam. What hunts to take. Where to stop for the night. Even what to eat. But here, in bed, Sam listened to him.

"Hands above your head." A heady rush of power surged through Dean's body when Sam did exactly what he told him. When Sam bit down on his full lower lip, desire took hold.

Dean quickly stripped out of his own clothes. He rolled on to the bed, stretching out next to Sam's long, lean body. Dean lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Sam's nipple. He'd heard somewhere that men's nipples were every bit as sensitive as a woman's and he could feel the flesh pebbling in his mouth. He laved the tip with his tongue and Sam jerked in response. Dean flattened his palm on Sam's concave stomach to hold him in place while he shifted his attention to the other nipple.

Sam was wriggling on the bedspread, trying to hold still but failing. Dean shifted his attention elsewhere, making a note to return to the pec muscles again; the way Sam was stretched out, hands overhead, defined the muscles to perfection. His hand had other ideas, sliding down the rigidly muscled abs, through the soft hair, cupping the straining cock.

Hips thrusting upward, Sam moaned. Dean took a hurried glance at Sam's face; mouth parted, lips shiny with saliva, eyes at half-mast.

Dean's own cock hardened and his control slipped. He grabbed first one pillow and then the other, jerking them down and stacking them so they rested next to Sam's hips. "Roll over."

Was that his voice? All low and growly. Satisfaction poured through Dean as Sam flipped over, letting Dean tug pillows so they were directly under Sam's upper thighs. Dean adjusted Sam's body so his gigantic cock wasn't flattened by the pillows, instead falling between the soft surface and Sam's rock-hard abdomen.

The perfect globes of Sam's tight ass were upturned in the air. Dean fondled them lovingly before spreading Sam's legs wider, kneeling between them.

He was just going to rub his cock between the white globes, work up a little friction. Then he was going to give Sam a hand job, maybe order Sam to return the favor.

When he pressed his cock between Sam's thighs and rested his pelvis on top of Sam's ass, he lost it. His body pistoned up and down. In and out.

The friction was more than he could bear. To distract himself, he worked a hand between Sam's body and the bed, cupping Sam's dick. Its length and width grew under his attention and he stroked and tugged.

It wasn't easy, his hips still thrusting, but his other hand sought the tender skin between Sam's cock and hole. He rubbed and pushed and Sam's legs flopped and his hips rolled from side to side, threatening to dump him off of the pillows.

"Don't move," he growled and Sam's body filled with tension as he tried to comply.

Dean's weight had shifted to the side and he rubbed his penis against Sam's hip as one hand worked Sam's balls and the other hand fondled the cleft of his ass before a finger sunk toward the perineum again. At the same time Dean alternately squeezed the head of Sam's cock and the foreskin, reveling in Sam's groans.

Sam couldn't help his hips from rocking and Dean allowed it. Even encouraged it. When Sam's breath caught and his body tensed, a satisfied smile curved Dean's lips. The creamy cum spurted all over his hand and the bed.

There was something so incredibly erotic about being the one to pleasure Sam and Dean's own cock twitched in anticipation. The hand wet with the fruits of Sam's release made its way to Sam's hole, his index finger circling the puckered skin.

It wasn't premeditated. Dean wasn't even sure how he knew what to do. He just slid his finger into Sam's hole.

Sam moaned and wiggled his hips and that was all the encouragement Dean needed.

He worked the hole loose, sipping his finger in and out, to the first knuckled and then the next. Then it was two fingers. Then three.

Sam was back to twisting and writhing and Dean's hips were doing the same. Once again Dean kneeled behind Sam, curled one arm under his waist to pull him up, and used the other hand to hold his own cock, lining it up with Sam's hole, holding it steady.

Just like that he pressed forward. There was resistance but he mustered all of the patience he could.

When Sam pressed back, Dean couldn't stay still. Sam was tight and hot and perfect. Dean's body took over and he didn't have to think at all.

Press forward. Pull back. Press. Pull.

His balls tightened and lights sparked across his vision.

It was the most intense orgasm of his life.

-0-

Dean's weight pressed against his back and Sam ignored its protests. The jumpy, needy feeling was finally gone and he felt fantastic.

A warm hand cupped his ass and then Dean was gone. The fullness was gone. He acutely missed the feeling of being complete.

Dean settled next to him and then tugged him off the pillows. They lay side by side. Spooning.

Sam wanted to tease Dean but he didn't want to spoil the moment.

Fingers slid through his hair. Relaxing him. "Sam, you okay?"

"Mmmm." He was too busy enjoying the afterglow to spoil it with talk.

"I mean, was it okay for you?" Dean's voice had a hint of hesitancy and Sam wanted to look over his shoulder, see Dean's face, but the act required too much effort.

Was Dean kidding? That was the most satisfying sexual experience of his life. And that was saying something. He and Jess had been dynamite in bed together. At least that's what he'd thought until tonight.

Those willow trees were really something.

Sam's mind started turning. Dean had told Tabitha they'd be back tomorrow after Sam found a counter spell. Maybe he could find something that would make it so Dean would still want him. Some sort of sex spell. There had to be something.

While Sam's brain had drifted off on a tangent—on a randy tangent—Dean had been speaking and he was beginning to sound a bit frustrated.

Sam knew all about frustration. When they'd gotten back to the motel room, Sam had felt like if he didn't fuck, he'd die. Die of wanting.

Shifting his hips back, Sam realized Dean was getting aroused again.

Impressive.

He'd work on a spell or something for the sex later. Much later.

-0-

Dean was getting upset. He'd just reamed his brother in the ass and all Sam would say was Mmmm. Had he hurt Sam? He didn't think so but he was worried about Sam being under the influence of whatever the willow had done to him.

"Sam? What are you thinking?" Sam always wanted to talk about his feelings. Except this time. Silence greeted his question.

His arms tightened involuntarily around Sam. He didn't want to give this up. He wanted to do it again. His cock in Sam's tight hole had been the most fantastic feeling ever.

Too bad Sam didn't seem to agree.

Or maybe he did. A tight ass pressed back into Dean's groin and he groaned in response.

Maybe the effects of the tree would linger. Nah, Dean couldn't possibly get that lucky. Maybe he could help Tabitha screw up her Latin enough to cast a spell on them. It worked on willow trees, why not them?

Sam shifted restlessly in his arms. At first he thought Sam wanted to get away from him but when Dean's hand 'accidentally' brushed against Sam's half hard cock, he decided that wasn't the case. "I think that shit isn't out of your system yet. We'd better work on it some more."

His hand tightened, working the thickening flesh. Sam gasped. "You always take such good care of me. Thank you."

Oh, Dean planned on taking good care of Sam. For as long as Sam would let him.

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading our attempt at tree porn :)


End file.
